clases privadas
by daliann
Summary: lyssandro siente algo por su querido amigo castiel, pero no son sentimientos muy inocentes, en el fondo el peliblanco esconde algo que sorprenderá a castiel cuando este valla a su casa para estudiar nota: para l@s que juegan el juego, los * son pensamientos y donde dice "sucrette" pueden poner el nombre de su sucrette si lo desean , es mi 1º fic espero que lo disfruten


Clases privadas

Una tarde tranquila en el instituto "Sweet Amoris", un chico extravagante en mitad de clase pone a volar su imaginación escribiendo nuevas letras para sus canciones en su muy preciada libreta, así es, Lyssandro trabajaba su mente cuando un recuerdo le viene a la mente…

*FLASH BACK*

Lyssandro: demonios, donde está, otra vez olvidé donde deje mi nueva canción… (Siente una mano en su hombro) ¿Eh?

Castiel: ¡hey, lyssandro! Toma, ¿esto es lo que estás buscando? (le extiende un papel) otra vez olvidando y perdiendo las cosas ¡jaja!

Lyssandro: O/O eh… si, gracias, lo habré perdido por ahí… (Mira el papel con un leve sonrojo)

Castiel: ¿eh?, pero si lo dejaste en el sótano luego de que fuimos a ensayar ¿te dijo tu hermano alguna vez q eres muy olvidadizo? (dice esto con una sonrisa) luego de clases acompáñame a casa

Lyssandro: ¿¡eh, para qué!? O/O

Castiel: es una sorpresa, no te lo voy a decir, solo hazme caso jeje…

Lyssandro solo asintió con la cabeza, no podía decirle nada más a aquel pelirrojo, ya que este siempre hacía lo que quería.

Terminada la clase ese día lyssandro se dispuso a seguir a castiel hasta su casa. Una vez entrando, castiel dejó sus cosas en la habitación y le indicó a lysandro que se pusiera más cómodo. Lyssandro, se sentó en el sillón, se sentía nervioso estando él y castiel solos en la casa

Lyssandro:*¿sorpresa… que habrá querido decir?* (lyssandro seguía pensando con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas cuando siente una mano que lo agarra por detrás)

Castiel: ¡sorpresa! (con una sonrisa le da a lyssandro un paquete envuelto con un moño) espero que te gusteJ, me costó encontrar el indicado jeje

Lyssandro: (sorprendido) ¿¡que… que es esto!?¿Por qué es esto?, no es mi cumpleaños ni nada parecido…

Castiel: solo ábrelo, no digas más, pensé que te podría servir solo quería tener un buen gesto hacia ti ^^

Lyssandro: (abre el paquete y mira sorprendido, una libreta con una birome adornada de color verde) una libreta ¿Por qué me regalas esto? Sigo sin entender ¬/¬

Castiel: es que siempre pierdes tus canciones por dejarlas escritas en cualquier papel, y de verdad son buenas para mí, así que estuve buscando en varias librerías una libreta indicada para ti, espero que la uses ¿te gusta?

Lyssandro: s…sí, me gusta mucho, gracias te prometo que la voy a usar ^/^

*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*

Sucrette: hey ¿lyssandro, estas despierto? La clase ya termino

Lyssandro: ¿eh? ¡Ah!, demonios perdí la mitad de la clase, no tome apuntes, lo siento sucrette, estaba distraído (sonría para que sucrette no se preocupe por las dudas)

Sucrette: tranquilo, yo te paso los apuntes, la clase de hoy era importante así que los vas a necesitar

Castiel: si te los presta ella es seguro que desapruebas la clase jajaja (aparece de la nada y le soba la cabeza a sucrette como si fuera una niña)

Sucrette: ¿uuuuh? Como si fueras un cerebrito, no apruebas ni con machetes las evaluaciones ¬¬

Lyssandro: (ríe mirando a Sucrette) tranquila, no le hagas caso, solo está bromeando ^_^

Sucrette: pero enserio, castiel necesita ayuda, le está yendo muy mal en sus notas, si sigue así puede repetir el año. ¡Y como su amigo deberías ayudarlo, sino no podrán terminar el año juntos! (dice sucrette muy decidida a convencer al chico de ojos bicolor)

Lyssandro: ¿y... yo? O/O, pero te veo más preocupada a ti

Sucrette: (se acerca para susurrarle en el oído a lyss) es que a mí no me va a hacer caso, te tiene más confianza a ti, de seguro te obedece.

Castiel: (un poco enojado) ¡ya, ya, dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera! No son la gran cosa mis notas, no es para preocuparse

Lyssandro: entonces muéstranos tu libreta de notas ^^

Castiel hace caso, lyssandro estaba sorprendido por la hipótesis de sucrette. Ambos miran la libreta con las notas, las cuales de verdad eran bajas.

Sucrette: ¡lo sabía, necesitas ayuda para aprobar, vas a repetir el año! ¿Por qué no le pides a lyssandro que te dé clases particulares en tu casa? Total así van a estar tranquilos y te vas a concentrar

Lyssandro: *¿¡solos en la casa de castiel!?O/O*

Castiel: nah, me distraigo aunque no parezca, con demonio y mi guitarra me distraigo fácilmente en casa, ¿lyssandro porque no mejor vamos a la tuya? Después de todo tu hermano trabaja todo el día y vuelve tarde, más si esta con rosalya

Lyssandro: cl…claro puedes venir hoy si quieres *¿¡eeeh, solos castiel y yo EN CASA, y porque exactamente hoy!?*

Castiel: ok, hoy después de clases me parece bien, nos vemos en tu casa "profe" jejeje (sonrié y sale del aula al patio)

Sucrette: lyss, ¿estás bien? Pareces algo pálido *más de lo normal*, ni que hallas invitado a la chica que te gusta a tu casa jiji

Lyssandro: ¿¡eh, como!? ¿¡Te diste cuenta de algo!? Yo... yo… /

Sucrette: O/O (sorprendida) etto…, como decirlo delicadamente… ¿te… te gusta castiel?

Lyssandro: (luego de suspirar esboza una sonrira) uf, no tiene sentido que mienta o algo parecido ¿no es así?

Sucrette: por tu reacción todavía no quieres hablar de ello, y también que te pone nervioso el que castiel valla a tu casa. Lo siento, creo que es mi culpa.

Lyssandro: gracias por entender, pero no te preocupes no es para nada tu culpa, es que no sé cómo valla a reaccionar yo estando solos en mi habitación

Sucrette: pero, ¿no ensayan solos en el sótano acaso?

Lyssandro: no es lo mismo, esas veces esta Nathaniel para abrirnos el sótano y cerrarlo cuando terminamos

Sucrette: es verdad, no es lo mismo, pero creo que te conozco lo suficiente como para que ocurra algo malo entre ustedes, a lo sumo castiel te traería problemas para repasar los apuntes de clase jejeje, bueno, me voy a comprar algo de comer y suerte aunque te doy un consejo, no dudes si hay algo que quieras expresarle a castiel, eres su amigo no creo que se ofenda de nada, eso lo verás tu ¡adiós, nos vemos luego!

Lyssandro: (ve a sucrette alejarse) ¿expresarle? Dudo que de todos modos valla a terminar bien este día

Las clases terminaron, lyssandro tomó sus cosas y fue a la salida rápido esperando que castiel se olvidara de las clases particulares que le prometió hoy, pero no sirvió, castiel lo agarro del hombro por detrás.

Castiel: ¡hey, cuanta prisa! ¿Ya te olvidaste que íbamos a estudiar juntos?, aparte así copias mis apuntes de hoy, esta vez preste atención jeje

Lyssandro: como digas, jeje vamos así llegamos rápido ^^ *demonios, me alcanzó*

Lyssandro y castiel llegaron rápido a la casa del cantante, lyssandro estaba nervioso debido a que no estaba seguro de que se iba a poder controlar. Siempre pensó que la gente no lo conocía realmente, su secreto es que quería más que nada en el mundo poseer a castiel de cualquier y todas las formas posibles.

Llegan a la puerta y entran a la casa, mientras lyssandro cerraba la casa castiel se dirigía a la habitación de lyss

Castiel: ¡uoooooh tu habitación se ve espaciosa, incluso tu cama se ve grande y cómoda!

Lyssandro: ¿castiel que estas hac…? (ve a castiel tirado en su cama con los ojos cerrados, estaba algo sonrojado por cómo se veía aquel pelirrojo descansando cuando escucha su celular y lo toma) ¿hola? ¿leigh, que pasa? ¿¡Qué, como que te quedas en la casa de rosalya!? Ok, no hay problema yo… yo estaré estudiando con castiel en casa hoy, adiós nos vemos mañana

Castiel: ¿así que tu hermano no vuelve hoy? Mejor así estamos solos y nadie interrumpe (dice todavía tirado en la cama mirando a lyss para luego explorar con la mirada la habitación)

Lyssandro: jajaja…. Si tú lo dices (ríe nerviosamente) ^/^

Castiel: ¿eh, todavía conservas esto? (dice esto tomando una birome adornada de color verde) me imaginé que se le había acabado la tinta hace mucho

Lyssandro: si, se le acabo la tinta hace mucho, pero la guarde de todos modos, es parte del regalo que me hiciste hace mucho (dice esto agarrando y señalando la libreta en la que escribe sus letras)

Castiel: ¡aaaaw! Que tierno de tu parte, yo también te quiero mucho ;) (Dice sacando la lengua de manera burlona y guiñando un ojo)

Lyssandre ¿¡eeeeh!? O/O

Castiel: jajajaja, tranquilo es un chiste, debiste ver tu cara ¿Por qué no mejor empezamos así terminamos rápido?

Lyssandro: s...s…si, como digas, ya empezamos jajaja buen chiste ^/^ *demonios, me lo creí de verdad*

Lyssandro y castiel comenzaron a estudiar hasta tarde, no se dieron cuenta la hora. A lyssandro le costaba a veces ayudar a castiel ya que este se le acercaba demasiado, pero debía admitir que el tenerlo cerca le permitía admirar aún más su bello rostro, su piel clara, esos penetrantes ojos, aquel cabello deslumbrante y por sobre todo esos sensuales labios que muchas veces intentó besar pero prefirió no hacerlo y seguir con la explicación al pelirrojo.

Lyssandro: (viendo la hora) guau, sí que es tarde, creo que ya terminamos ¿quieres ir a tu casa? A lo mejor demonio tiene hambre

Castiel: es demasiado tarde, mejor me quedo a dormir aquí y además a demonio ya le dejé suficiente comida para ahora, pero yo si tengo hambre… (Dice con una sonrisa un tanto pícara)

Lyssandro: cr…creo que iré a ver que podemos comer, y no hay problema que te quedes, puedes usar la habitación de leigh ^/^

Lyssandro salió de la habitación hacia la cocina para ver que podrían comer, conociendo a castiel le parecería bien una pizza o una hamburguesa, pero lyss prefería algo más elaborado y nutritivo. Por ahora pensaba que todo iba bien, no pasaba nada excepto sus deseos de besarlo, pero podía controlar aquel deseo. Luego de decidir la comida, antes de prepararla fue a pedirle a castiel su opinión sobre el menú, pero cuando entró a la habitación vio al pelirrojo recostado en la cama sin su chaqueta y dormido; a lyssandro le latía muy fuerte el corazón al ver a la persona que deseaba tan servida en bandeja en su propia cama

Lyssandro: ehem, castiel… castiel ¿es otra broma o qué?

Decía esto sentado en la cama, al lado de castiel para despertarlo pero este no respondía, al notar esto lyssandro no pudo evitar acariciar los labios de castiel, eran tan tersos y tentadores que el peliblanco rozó un poco sus labios contra los del chico dormido.

Luego de esto lyssandro se quitó su chaqueta y su camisa, agarró su pañuelo verde para atar las muñecas de castiel mientras seguía dormido. Trató de despertarlo una vez más, pero al no recibir respuesta decidió seguir.

Comenzó a besar el vientre de castiel, mientras subía la remera de castiel, lyssandro seguía besando hasta llegar a su pecho y comenzó a saborear los pezones del pelirrojo.

Castiel: (despertando de a poco) mmmghmm… ¡aaw! (ve a lyssandro en semejante acto) ¡lyss…lyssandro! ¿¡Que estás haciendo!?¡aaaaw!

Lyssandro: (con una mirada muy penetrante, muy cerca de la cara de castiel) ¿Qué parece que hago? Pienso hacerte mío, después de todo, debo cobrarte la clase jeje (dice con una risa maliciosa)

Castiel: es…espera ¿Cómo? ¡aaah! ¿¡Cuando me ataste de las muñecas!?¡Suéltame! mmmmhh… (Es callado por un intenso beso)

Lyssandro: (se relame) tus labios son tan tersos y deliciosos ¿será por tu cabello que me parecen que saben a fresa o a escondidas usas algún labial? Te conozco, no eres tan rudo como aparentas

Castiel: ¿¡eeeh, que te sucede como se te ocurre decir algo así imbécil!? /

Lyssandro: es tu culpa por dejar la guardia baja acostándote en cama ajena ¿o es que buscabas esto? ¿De alguna manera lo deseabas inconscientemente?

Castiel: ¿¡pero como se te ocurre decir eso!? ¡Solo me recosté un momento cuando me di cuenta, estaba dormido y tú comenzaste a pervertirme! /,así que detente

Lyssandro: ¿entonces también te quedas dormido en las casas de otros amigos cuando vas a estudiar con ellos?

Castiel: (mirando a un costado sonrojado) sabes bien que eres mi único amigo…

Lyssandro: mejor así, entonces sigamos donde me quedé…

Castiel: ¿¡com…mmmmh!?

Castiel no pudo seguir hablando, ya que lyssandro comenzó a besarlo sin parar, introduciendo su lengua a la fuerza en la boca del pelirrojo explorando por completo hasta dejarle sin aliento.

Luego de eso se dispuso a quitarle la remera a castiel mientras sacaba unas esposas del cajón de su mesa de luz. Luego de que la remera de castiel estaba lo suficientemente cerca de las muñecas del pelirrojo colocó las esposas y quitó el pañuelo y la remera.

Castiel: ¿¡d… de dónde demonios sacaste eso, acaso planeaste todo!? Si es así luego mataré a sucrette

Lyssandro: en realidad no lo planeé para nada y sobre las esposas, pues es secreto mío jejeje (vuelve a reír maliciosamente) tu cuerpo se ve perfecto, pero todavía no lo estoy apreciando por completo

Castiel: ¡espera, no lo hag…!

Castiel no terminó la frase ya que lyss le arrancó básicamente los pantalones dejándolo en sus bóxers rojos bien apretados, dejando notar un pequeño bulto que de a poco iba creciendo.

Lyssandro iba acariciando aquel bulto, disfrutando de los gemidos de castiel que se retorcía a su vez de placer por aquellas manos salvajes que no le daban descanso. El peliblanco a su vez comenzó a manosear el pecho del guitarrista rebelde y a succionar uno de sus pezones dejándolo con una respiración entrecortada para luego avanzar a su cuello y a lamerlo con pequeñas mordidas cuando podía.

Castiel: ¡gyaaaaaaa! (gime con un grito tan agudo y deseable para lyssandro) *¡mierda! O/O*

Lyssandro sonrió con una sonrisa de satisfacción como demostrando que era lo que deseaba.

Lyssandro: se ve que eres muy sensible en esta zona, alguien que aparenta ser tan rudo no actuaría así (dice esto a medida que se lame los dedos para dejarlos llenos de saliva)

Castiel: lyssandro, dime que esto es una broma, jeje (ríe nerviosamente) es solo una broma no actuarías así nunca ¿¡que te sucede!? / ¡¿Qué estas por hacer?! ¡Déjalos! (grita mientras lyssandro baja lentamente los boxers de castiel)

Lyssandro: se ve que estas casi a punto, estas algo húmedo por todas partes (dice acariciando el miembro de castiel) te ves tan sexy de esta manera, quisiera tenerte así por siempre

Lyssandro comienza a frotar con la yema de los dedos la punta y el "ojo" del miembro de castiel, mientras salían los fluidos del pelirrojo

Castiel: ¡ughn!¡aaah!¡mmmh! de…demonios, se… se siente muy delicioso, por favor sigue (gemía castiel mientras lagrimeaba por lo que sucedía)

Lyssandro: ¿oh? Que sorpresa, de repente te volviste tan sumiso, eres una ternura así

Castiel: i…idiota, no digas ¡aummmm!... no digas esa clases de cosas

El peliblanco comienza a masturbar a castiel a medida que besaba y lamia el torso del mismo hasta llegar al cuello y luego a los tersos labios de aquel rebelde

Castiel: ¡ughn!¡mmmmmh! ¡aaaaaaummmm! Por… por favor sigué ¡UWAAAAAA! ¡Q…QUE HACES, QUE ES ESO! ¡AAAAAAAW!

Lyssandro: ¿Qué sucede? Solo es mi dedo en tu interior, solo estoy preparando esta zona, dolerá más adelante sino lo hago

Castiel: ¡KYAAAAAA! ¡DU…DUELE, DUELE IGUAL, DETENTE POR FAVOR, NO ME GUSTA! ¡AAAAAAW! (lyss vuelve a masturbar a castiel para que se tranquilice y además porque notaba que castiel empezaba a llorar)

Lyssandro: lo siento, me tardé lo suficiente como para que la saliva en mis dedos se secara un poco, espero que esto te guste más, así me perdonas un poco ;) (Le guiña un ojo)

Castiel: ¿Qué vas a hacer?... ¡ammmmmmmm!

Castiel siente como la lengua de lyssandro recorría su miembro de arriba abajo, lamiendo, besando, explorando sin detenerse, se retorcía tanto de placer. Hasta que sintió algo húmedo en su orificio trasero, sentía como se metía y exploraba lubricando por completo aquella zona

Castiel: ¿q… que es eso? Auuuughmmm ¿¡q…que estás haciendo!? Se siente muy húmedo pero cálido y agradable a la ves ¡aaaaaaw!

Lyssandro: listo, creo que ya está lo suficientemente lubricada, ya puedo seguir sin que te duela (besa tiernamente la frente de castiel) no te preocupes…

Castiel siente como lyss le limpia las lágrimas con la lengua mientras el peliblanco ingresa de a poco uno de sus dedos en el orificio húmedo, comenzando a girarlo para de a poco ingresar el segundo dedo. De a poco q castiel se retorcía pero se acostumbraba a la acción de su amigo, se aventuró un tercer dedo en el orificio para luego seguir girando en el interior del guitarrista y dar pequeñas estocadas para encontrar el punto exacto.

Castiel: (retorciéndose y disfrutando) ¡aaaaaawm! ¡Sigue, por favor, se… se siente bien! (luego de un rato de sentir a lyss explorando con sus dedos en su interior) ¡aaaaaaah! ¡Ahí, se siente muy bien ahí! (dice esto arqueando la espalda y gimiendo a mas no poder)

Lyssandro: ¿seguro? Muy bien, te veo decidido esta vez, así que sigamos, te daré la mejor sensación tu vida (lo agarra de la barbilla mirándolo a los ojos de una manera penetrante)

El peliblancon luego de brindarle un beso, pasa los brazos del pelirrojo por sobre su cabeza para que estén alrededor de su cuello. Sujeta el trasero de castiel para acomodar su cadera sobre la suya, lyss de a poco se quita los pantalones y los boxers para dejar mostrar su ya notable erección.

Castiel: lyss, te…tengo un poco miedo, nunca te vi así antes (mira hacia la entrepierna de lyssandro) ¿¡ eeeeeeeeeeh, pero que demonios!? ¡Definitivamente no eres humano, e… ese tamaño no puede ser! Suéltame, vas a matarme con eso / (trata de zafarse pero lyssandro lo detiene)

Lyssandro: ¬¬ no seas exagerado, te prometí que no te haría doler, tranquilo (lo besa y muerde en el cuello para someterlo y así poder ir metiendo la punta de su miembro)

Castiel: aaaah, lyss… lyssandro, por favor n…no sigas, no voy a soportar más, me voy a venir sino…

Lyssandro: aguanta un poco más, no pienses que lo hago para molestarte o algo parecido (lo agarra el rostro con ambas manos para mirarlo a los ojos) siempre soñé con esto, tenerte así de cerca, amarte de esta manera es la verdad, te amo demasiado, desde hace mucho pero sabría que no me corresponderías, pero supongo que después de esto me vas a odiar por ahora solo te "expreso" todo lo que te amo (siente como castiel se acerca y lo besa salvajemente)

Castiel: (llorando de alegría) ¡idiota! ¡Lo hubieras dicho sin temor desde un principio, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo; y así me hubieras dado la oportunidad de decirte que siento lo mismo por ti!

Lyssadro: (sorprendido) que alivio, me siento feliz ahora, supongo que podemos seguir sin problemas ahora

Castiel besa profundamente a lyssandro para darle a entender su respuesta, ambos chicos se besaban apasionadamente mientras se abrazaban par no soltarse en ese momento. Lyssandro prosiguió a ingresar de a poco su miembro en el interior de ahora su amante, a medida que ingresaba el guitarrista arqueaba su espalda a su vez que trataba de abrazarse fuerte a lyss.

Una vez dentro por completo en el interior de castiel, lyssandro comenzó a dar suaves estocadas para de a poco ir aumentando el ritmo y la fuerza, castiel gemía mientras lyss apretaba los dientes por el estrecho interior.

Castiel: ¡aaaaw! ¡mmmgh! ¡Demonios, se siente bien, sigue por favor, más fuerte!

Lyssandro: seguro, tu interior se siente muy delicioso ¡aaaaaah!

Castiel: ¡no aguanto más, me…me vengo!

Lyssandro esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, él también estaba en su límite, aumentó más la fuerza y la velocidad de las estocadas hasta que encontró de vuelta el punto exacto de placer del pelirrojo hasta que ambos sintieron la esencia cálida de cada uno; castiel en su interior y lyssandro en su vientre.

Una vez exhaustos y traspirados, ambos se dejaron caer en la cama con la respiración dificultosa. Una vez reincorporado, lyssandro buscó las llaves y soltó las esposas de las muñecas de castiel para luego abrazarlo fuertemente entre las sábanas y dormir tranquilamente.

Al día siguiente…

Castiel: ¿emmmh? (bosteza y se levanta un poco para ver a lyss dormido todavía) jeje, cierto, estuvimos "jugando" casi toda la noche, voy al baño mientras sigue dormido… ¡uwaaaa! (cae al suelo) mierda, este hijo de puta me dejó dolorido ¿eh? (siente como la esencia de lyssandro cae de su trasero)

Lyssandro: vas a tener que encargarte de eso, no me gusta tener el suelo de mi habitación sucio jeje (lyss veía a castiel en el suelo desde la cama)

Castiel: debo recordarte que esto es culpa tuya ¬/¬

Lyssandro: es cierto, pero fuiste tú el que salió de la cama logrando manchar mi suelo, aunque me oportunidad para darte algo para la ocasión (se levanta de la cama y va al armario)

Castiel: ¿eh, que cosa? (ve lo que saca lyssandro para dárselo) ¿¡pero que mierda eso!? Como se te ocurre que use eso /

Lyssandro: (sosteniendo un vestido de maid muy corto) este lo diseñó leigh para rosalya, pero como ella todavía no se anima a usarlos, todos los trajes que diseñó me los dejó para mí y mi futura pareja jejeje se luciría muy bien en ti ¿Por qué no mejor lo usas mientras limpias lo que ensuciaste? ^

Castiel: (mas rojo que su propio cabello) ¡i…idiota! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre que valla a usar eso!? Encima tienes más trajes y pretendes que los usé, sí que eres un pervertido ¬/¬

Lyssandro: (acercándose a castiel para besarlo) solo estoy loco por ti, nada más, creo que necesitas una ducha ¿no lo crees?

Castiel: iba a hacerlo, pero me di cuenta que no me puedo mover con facilidad gracias a ti (abraza a lyss con una risa picara) ¿Por qué no mejor me ayudas y vamos juntos a la ducha?

Lyssandro alzó a castiel para darle una respuesta positiva y así dirigirse a la ducha. Después de todo, era sábado y ya se dio cuenta de que leigh le dejó la casa para él solo, de seguro su hermano se dio cuenta luego de que hablaron por el celular.


End file.
